


Unexpected Flashing Lights

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop! Derek, Derek Loves Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greenburg is a mess, Humor, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, cop! stiles, fluff with a superhero cape seriously, super fluff, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fairly wild weekend in Vegas, and a rushed Monday morning trying not to be late to work, Derek overlooks an important aspect of his appearance, until it's brought to "light" while he's doing a traffic stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Flashing Lights

Vodka is one hell of a drink. If Derek could get that tattooed on his body without his boss, or Stiles, having a fit about it, he definitely would.

Vodka (or wolfsbane-infused vodka) makes people do stupid things, i.e., Derek and Stiles.

For, if it wasn't for vodka, Derek and Stiles wouldn't have made the decision they made during the Pack's trip to Vegas; and then Derek wouldn't be in the predicament he's in now, which would be embarrassed out of his mind while simultaneously trying to keep up his "Strict Cop Glare™" (as Stiles loves to call it), while stopping a routine traffic offender, Greenburg.

According to Stiles, Greenburg was a mess in high school, and apparently he's even more of a mess now if his traffic record is anything to go by. Derek seriously doesn't know what's wrong with the guy, this is definitely the 4th time Derek's stopped him for speeding within the past month.

And, it isn't just Derek that stops Greenburg, because the usual theme is that Greenburg will usually be stopped by one cop in the morning, either Derek, Stiles, or one of the others, and then is stopped by a different cop later on in the day, and then another at night.

Derek is also confused as to why Greenburg is even still allowed to have a license after having it suspended so many times, but according to the Sheriff, Greenburg's father is actually a traffic court judge, which explains  _a lot_.

So, as Derek steps out of his car to head over to Greenburg's, he's already wondering who will be next to stop the guy today, and whether it'll be Stiles (who shares the same shift times as Derek, but is stationed at a different area of town, because he's no longer allowed to ride with Derek after a..er um "incident" that occurred, involving a late-night shift, some heavy making out and "intimate groping", and what they thought was a deserted road...Derek still shudders thinking about it, especially the Sheriff's face when he caught them).

"Greenburg, how lovely it is to see you again." Derek drawled in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh..yeah..heyy Officer Hale-Stilinski...how's the other Officer Hale-Stilinski?" Greenburg asked in a timid tone. (Seriously, you'd think he'd be used to his by now, must be the Strict Cop Glare™, Derek thought to himself).

"Oh, i'm not even going to bother answering that Greenburg, as you'll probably be seeing him later on." Derek answered back with a smirk.

"Licence and registration." Derek said while holding his hand out.

After some very awkward and spazzy searching, Greenburg found the items  _in a old McDonald's drink cup,_ of all places.

Shaking his head, Derek took the items and walked back to his car, to run the license and registration to make sure they were valid (which he already knew because  _four times seriously,_ but it was a rule, and Derek dared not follow a rule,  _not again_ , Derek's mind supplied, seriously, he couldn't look the Sheriff in the eye for  _two months!_ _  
_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Derek headed back to Greenburg's car and handed him his things back, while starting to write up his ticket.

While in the process of writing Greenburg's violation,  _60 miles over the speed limit really Greenburg?!_ Derek felt his phone vibrate and start to ring in his pocket, and then something caught his eye...two lights were flashing underneath his uniform shirt...to the same ring pattern as his phone...OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE NIPPLE PIERCINGS! Derek screamed internally.

Derek forgot that he and Stiles got drunk out of their minds the last day of the Vegas trip and thought it'd be a brilliant idea to get matching nipple piercings, and Stiles thought it'd be " _soooo cool Derek seriously"_ to get nipple rings and then attach tiny little light-up heart charms to them that could be programmed to light up when your phone went off.

Derek rushed so much this morning trying to get dressed, eat, and drag Stiles's ass out of bed so they wouldn't be late to work, that he completely forgot about the piercings.

Face burning, Derek finished the ticket and handed it to Greenburg, who's eyes were glued to his still flashing chest.

"Have a nice day Greenburg" Derek said while making to walk away.

"You too Officer Hale..oh and nice light up piercings...I have one of those on my dick aha" Greenburg said, looking proud.

"Greenburg!" Derek grumbled with a glare.

Taking the hint, Greenburg's expression turned scared and he turned his car on and sped away.

Getting into his car, Derek checked his phone, and found two missed calls from Stiles (Stiley-Whiley <3, as Stiles had programmed into his phone jokingly when he stole it a while ago, and Derek kept forgetting _didn't have the heart too because he secretly liked it_ his mind supplied, to change the name back), and 5 texts from him too.

_From Stiley-Whiley <3: Derek! Why aren't you answering your phone!_

_From Stiley-Whiley <3: DEREK ANSWER ME_

_From Stiley-Whiley <3: I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU FORGOT TO TAKE THE LIGHT UP CHARMS OFF THE PIERCINGS BUT YOU'RE BEING AN ASS AND NOT ANSWERING_

_From Stiley-Whiley <3: FUCK if you forgot to then that means they're probably flashing like crazy right now..._

_From Stiley-Whiley <3: Fine you asshole, hope you're alone in your car if those things are still on and flashing...I remembered mine when I got into the car today and saw them flashing while my phone went off, and then practically stripped in the station parking lot to take them off...soooo I hope you remembered to take them off...have a good day babe...I love you_

Smiling despite everything, Derek unbuttoned his shirt and took the hearts off, and braced himself for the rest of the day. He really hoped he wouldn't have to deal with another of the station's notorious people: "Crazy Cat Lady Jane", who always called asking for police assistance because "the evil spirits are gonna steal my babies". Being supernatural, Derek especially knew that wasn't true and she was definitely crazy.

Just as he thought it, his radio went off with a message from the head of dispatch, "Crazy Cat Lady Jane is at it again, Derek you're the only one that can get her to calm down...so go deal with it."

" _If she tries grabbing my ass again..."_   Derek grumbled to himself, turning the car on and making his way to "Double C, L.J." as he had coined her in his head.

* * *

Pulling into his driveway, Derek smiled, noting Stiles cruiser was in the driveway, meaning he beat Derek home.

The two turned it into a sort of competition since they started living together and after training and courses, the pair both decided to join the force.

Whoever got home first, got to pick something the loser had to do, whether it be something as simple as washing the dishes, to something more high-stake, such as who got to top that night.

Walking through the door, Derek called out a "Stiles?", and got a "In the kitchen!" in return.

Heading to the kitchen, Derek took in the sight before him: Stiles stirring what smelled like soup on the stove, wearing one of Derek's shirts... _just_ one of Derek's shirts.

Grin turned predatory, Derek walked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing his neck.

Moaning softly, Stiles put down the spoon and turned around in his arms, smirking.

Derek knew that smirk. That smirk meant trouble.

"Soo...I stopped Greenburg for speeding today...and he had a pretty _interesting_  story to tell me about you stopping him this morning..." Stiles drawled.

Moment ruined and blushing everywhere, Derek pulled away from the embrace and grumbled a "Don't even start!" as he stomped up the stairs.

Going to their bedroom to change out of his uniform, Derek smiled despite himself, at the sound of Stiles's loud laughter downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the tumblr post:  
> aria-jane-cherry:  
> My parents got their nipples pierced together (like they didn’t attach themselves to each other via nipples they both got their nipples done) as a couple thing idk and dad would attach those phone charms that light up with you get a text to them at parties. Well once he forgot to take them off and went to work and had to arrest someone for drunk driving and the charms went off so they both had to act like the big scary police officers nipples weren’t flashing
> 
> Hope you liked it :)  
> twitter: @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
